Рябь
by Migellanostra
Summary: Харуно Сакура - обычная школьница, которую в один прекрасный день пригласили на вечеринку, которая изменила всю ее дальнейшую жизнь. Спустя несколько лет она переезжает в Токио и поступает в элитную школу. Правда, не стоило юной ученице показывать свое превосходство над некоторыми объектами, так как "короли" и вообще лидеры в школы уже есть. И очень дерзкие, ничего не прощающие.
1. Chapter 1

**Примечания автора:**

Этот фик отличается от других моих произведений. Потому что это – самая нелепая история, которую я когда-либо писала. Плюс ко всему это мой самый первый фик, который я решила опубликовать в интернете (несколько лет назад). Так же публиковался под другим автором/ником (которым являюсь я) - _Romeopulava_ и Анимешка РУУ. Но я решила выложить немного измененную версию фанфика на этом сайте (ничего конкретного, просто исправила некоторые давние ошибки и изменила некоторые диалоги).

 **Глава 1 "Мама".**

 _ **1 марта 2009, вс**_

 _«Моя первая запись!  
Привет, дневничок. Никогда раньше не вела записи, разве что в школьных тетрадях. Так уж сложилось, что подарили мне тебя на Новый Год. Не знаю кто это был, я спрашивала родителей, но никто не раскололся. Братья вообще смотрят на меня как на умалишенную, а на мои расспросы лишь качали головой. _

_Так вот, отложила я тебя даже не помню куда, а сегодня (спустя столько времени), вновь нашла._

 _И так._

 _Я - твоя хозяйка._

 _Написала небольшую анкету про себя:_

 _1) Имя: Сакура_

 _2) День рождения: 28 марта_

 _3) Знак зодиака: овен_

 _4_ _) Группа крови: 0  
_

 _Совершенно секретно!_

 _5) Рост: 150 см_

 _6) Вес: 35 кг_

 _7) Хобби: настольные игры_

 _8) Любимый цвет: красный и белый;_

 _9_ _) Любимый цветок: нарцисс;_

 _Я живу в простой семье. Обеспеченной. Мама - Харуно Мебуки, настоящий трудоголик, работает в крупной компании и постоянно куда-то уезжает в командировку. Папа - Харуно Кизаши, работает в самом шикарном ресторане «Киото». Он повар. И неплохая домохозяйка._

 _У меня есть четыре брата.  
Самый старший – Сора, ему двадцать два года, учится на дизайнера, хотя рисует он задней пяткой левой ноги (до сих пор). Но на удивлении, его еще вышвырнули из университета.  
Хирото – настоящий художник в семье, но почему-то решил связать свою судьбу с точными науками, говорит, что так точно сможет обеспечить свою будущую семью.  
Джун- семнадцать лет, учится во втором классе старшей школы, не знает кем хочет стать, скорее всего домохозяйкой, так как он единственный в семье (не считая папы), кто умеет готовить и вообще вести хозяйство.  
Шин – последний братик, ему шестнадцать; учится в третьем классе старшей школы, собирается поступать в театральный. Хотя его будущая профессия меняется каждые полгода. Учится спустя рукава, он даже оставался на второй год.  
И я в семье самая младшая. Воспитывали меня в основном братья, учили как давать обидчикам в морду и как самой не получить тумаков.  
Они – мои любимые братья, но всегда и везде, тем более в мои дела, суют свои длинные носы!_

 _Ой, меня на ужин зовут._

 _Увидимся еще»._

 **2 марта 2009, пн**

 _«Скоро экзамены. А после них перескочу на класс выше. Хотя мне еще долго учиться в средней школе, я уже начинаю присматриваться к старшей/ Хочу ту, что с миленькой формой, а то матроска уже надоела. Я и так похожа на младшеклассницу, а в сейлор фуку тем более!»_

 **5 марта 2009, чт**

 _«Иногда думаю, что в моем классе одни идиоты. Вот что прикольного нашел Хаоро Шиничи в отбирании моих конспектов? А я вот нашла прикол в том, чтобы вдарить ему по башке как следует. Чувствую, что долго на меня дуться будет. Ну и пусть!»_

 **13 марта 2009, пт**

 _«Сегодня меня впервые пригласили на вечеринку._

 _Мой одноклассник Хаоро-кун (с неохотой, скажу я тебе) вручил мне забавный конвертик с пригласительным билетом (вход строго по билетам, как в кино – ничего забавнее я не видела никогда). Вечеринка в честь выпуска из школы._

 _Все классно, не считая того, что до моего выпуска аж целый год. Хаоро-кун объяснил, что выпускается его хороший друг из класса выше, и, что приглашены люди даже из других школ. Возможно, что там будет кто-то и постарше._

 _Мне просто не верилось, что такое вообще возможно. Что меня, ботаника в классе, куда-то пригласят. Хаоро Шиничи опять же объяснил, почему и мне достался билет (оказывается, из нашего класса идут не все). Оказывается, лишь потому что по его великой милости он вымолил билетик и для меня. Я была растрогана. Честно. Но и доля смешанных чувств прокралось в мое холодное сердце. Видимо, я слишком сильно его ударила когда-то»._

 **26 марта 2009, вт**

« _Да, я это сделала. Сдала экзамены лучше всех, а вчера вся школа прощалась с выпускниками. Мой брат был в их числе, правда, директор очень уж с сожалением отдавал ему диплом. Брат светился как новогодняя гирлянда. Заставил меня у него пуговицу взять, и других девчонок тоже. В итоге у него пиджак вообще никак не застегивался._

 _Сегодня я вспомнила о пригласительном билете на вечеринку. Желания куда-то идти совсем нет. Но я разглядела этот чудо-конверт, пригласительный был с моим именем (ого!). Как все серьезно. Адрес был написан, если и пойду, то около часа на метро мотаться. Собирается народ в шесть вечера. Кому очень далеко, может остаться на ночевку._

 _Я взвесила все «за» и «против». И выбрала «против»._

 _Дата мероприятия четвертого апреля»._

 **29 марта 2009, вс**

 _«Да-а-а, вот что значит иметь четырех братьев. И довольно обеспеченных родителей._

 _Начну объяснять это тем, что вчера был мой день рождения. Ура! Мне уже полных четырнадцать лет. Знаю, что это мало для ученицы второго класса средней школы, но это так! В шесть лет я отлично сдала экзамены в младшую школу, и потому меня взяли на год раньше. Так что в классе я младше всех на год, но это не мешает обгонять всех на экзаменах. В таблице почета я всегда на первом месте. Никогда не опускалась ниже._

 _Вернемся к моей семье. Приходя из библиотеки (набирала себе книги для чтения), я думала, что никого нет дома. Оказалось, что все совсем не так. Младшие братья пропустили кружки в школе, а Сора с Хирото и так были дома, так что они решили мне подготовить сюрприз. Украсили дом шариками, плакат нарисовали (Сора, не хочу обидеть, но даже я лучше рисую), испекли огромный торт с клубникой (Джун постарался, а украсил опять же Сора, я везде узнаю эти каракули)._

 _Итак, меня ждала песня «Хеппи бездей» в исполнении кошачьего хора (мои братья), прекрасный стол с моими любимыми вкусняшками. Смешной фильм и все мы на одном диване (в тесноте да не в обиде и попкорн по всему ковру). Потом убежали в комнату Хирото, где тот спрятал бутылку вина. Оно хоть было и тепленькое, но отлично пошло. Я опьянела сразу, так что не помню кто меня доносил до кровати, но спала я как убитая._

 _Утром (сегодня) чувствую себя как огурчик. Встала раньше всех, мама уже за столом. Хоть с опозданием, но поздравила меня. Папа что-то там готовил, говорил, чтобы я не подглядывала._

 _Оказалось, это был бисквитный торт с моим любимым черносливом. Я была на седьмом небе от счастья, и предки это видели. Папа разразился словесным поносом, слушала я его долго. После того как я чуть не слопала весь торт (придется снова садиться на диету), родители вручили мне презент._

 _Фотоаппарат._

 _Я в них совсем ничего не понимаю, зато понимала мама. Ее работа как раз связана с компьютерной и цифровой техникой. По ее словам, это последняя модель фирмы «_ _Canon_ _». Я поблагодарила родителей и стала внимательно рассматривать новую технику»._

 **4 апреля 2009, сб**

 _«Я еду на вечеринку!"_

Сакура закрыла дневник, заперла его на замочек и положила на самую высокую полку книжного шкафа. Взяв из комода розовое махровое полотенце, она отправилась в ванну. Через двадцать минут девушка пахла нежным ароматом каких-то цветков, волосы были чистыми и опрятными.

Сакуре понадобилось очень много времени, чтобы выбрать наряд. Гардероб ее был скуден в выборе. Пришлось основательно покопаться. В конце концов, она остановилась на желтой кофточке с миниатюрными пуговицами, черной юбке приличной длины и простых босоножках.

\- Сойдет! - сказала Сакура, разглядывая себя в зеркало. Хотя в моде она ничего не смыслила и как одеваются на вечеринки тоже.

 **На вечеринке.**

Сакура сидела на полу второго этажа и держала в руке полупустую бутылку какого-то алкогольного напитка.  
Докатилась.  
 _«Как жарко»_ , - думала она. Тут зеленоглазая попыталась встать, но попытка провалилась, и только с пятого раза, ей все-таки удалось подняться на ноги. Девушка немного пошатывалась, в глазах всё плыло, она облокотилась о стену.  
Вдруг, ни с того, ни с сего, к ней подошел парень. Разглядеть она его не успела, вернее, не получилось. Схватив её за руку, повел за собой. Кто он был, Сакура не поняла. Да и как тут понять? Абсолютно трезвый парень ведет за собой абсолютно пьяную девушку. Куда? В комнату! Дверь ещё не успела закрыться, как неизвестный набросился с поцелуями. Сакура не смутилась и даже не удивилась, а наоборот, смело приоткрыла рот, требуя продолжения. Опыта у нее было совсем никакого, потому она делала то, что видела в сериалах. Он лишь ухмыльнулся.  
Чужие губы ласкали ее шею, руки жадно скользили по нежному девичьему телу. Почувствовав сильное давление на своей шее, Сакура застонала. Такого она никогда не испытывала.  
Парень, схватив девушку грубо за руку, повалил на кровать и встал рядом, изучая, не пропуская ни единого сантиметра на теле. Сакура засмеялась. Парень, закатив глаза, глубоко вздохнул.  
 _«Просто прекрасно! Доска, еще и не трезвая»_ , - подумал он. – _«Но сейчас не до этого»_.  
Он прижался губами к ее губам. Сначала легонько, как музыканты, готовясь к концерту, настраивают свои инструменты, а когда почувствовал, что она жаждет ласки, его рот поглотил ее губы. Рука осторожно прошлась по гладкой спине, добралась до поясницы, потом проследовала к бедрам. Ласково погладив их, парень притянул нежное создание к себе. Сакура тут же почувствовала, насколько он возбужден. Не удержавшись, потерлась о его грудь и услышала, как парень застонал. Тогда, без каких-либо колебаний, Сакура с жаром ответила на очередной грубый поцелуй. Её губы впитывали всю его страсть. Казалось, девушка никогда им не насытится. Парень на секунду оторвался от ее рта и свободной рукой погладил по слегка нарумянившейся щеке. И вновь его неутомимый рот поглотил уже распухшие от жарких поцелуев губы. Рука в очередной раз заскользила по телу. Чуткие пальцы погладили ключицу, потом прошествовали ниже, пока не добрались до верхней пуговицы рубашки. Ловко преодолев эту преграду, его пальцы добрались к груди, лаская теплую бархатистую кожу. Вторая пуговица уже расстегнулась сама собой.  
Зарывшись лицом в ее, нежно пахнущие, розовые волосы, парень положил руку на грудь девушки, и Сакуру в этот момент окатила волна жгучего наслаждения. А он все ласкал ее грудь, пока соски не затвердели и не набухли под его умелыми руками. От остроты ощущений зеленоглазая застонала.  
Взяв грудь в руку, парень высвободил из рубашки и нагнул голову. От жарких поцелуев кружилась голова, и Сакура дрожащими пальцами вцепилась парню в волосы, еще ближе притягивая к себе.  
Ненасытные губы лишили всякой способности адекватно мыслить, но Сакуре было на это наплевать. Хотелось как можно дольше оставаться в этом блаженном состоянии эйфории...  
Потом все было, как в тумане.

 **Позже, той же ночью.**

Сакура приоткрыла глаза. Острая боль нахлынула на всё тело.  
\- Ой-ой... - тихо застонала она.  
Схватившись обеими руками за голову, девушка медленно села.  
«А что случилось? - мысленно спрашивала она себя, - Голова раскалывается».  
И тут она кое-что заметила. Во-первых, девушка была явно не дома. Во-вторых, лежала в кровати. В-третьих, находилась в комнате совершенно... голой!  
\- Что за... - не поняла зеленоглазая, - К-как я тут оказалась?  
Заметив разбросанные по всему полу вещи, причём исключительно её, нахмурилась.  
\- Как мои вещи ока... - ее глаза расширились. - О Боже, Боже! Неужели я... Нет! Это был мой первый раз, а я ничего не помню!  
Девушка спустила ноги на пол и закуталась в подобие одеяла, которым была еле прикрыта.  
«Не надо было пить. Я лишилась девственности в... четырнадцать лет», - у Сакуры задрожали губы, она вытерла уже подступившие слёзы и вздохнула. – «Мамочки…»  
 _\- Ну и ночка была!_  
\- Что?  
 _\- Ничего страшного!_

 _\- Ну, что молчишь. Помнишь хоть что-нибудь?_  
\- Чуть-чуть. И... – зеленоглазая замялась, ей казалось, что она свихнулась. Разговаривать с самой собой доводилось только в экстренных ситуациях... Как эта, - С кем я спала?  
 _\- Так как смотрела ты только в потолок и ржала, мне удалось рассмотреть не многое. Могу сказать с уверенностью - брюнет! А что, хочешь найти его?_  
Сакура задумалась, стала взвешивать все «за» и «против». Но зачем искать иголку в стоге сена?  
\- И что я ему скажу? Привет, помнишь меня? Я та пьяная четырнадцатилетняя дура, с которой ты переспал на вечеринке! Так что ли? Нет уж, не дождетесь!  
 _\- Забудь. Ты не первая, и не последняя. Считай, что этой ночи не было. Собирайся и беги домой! Родители наверняка ищут._  
Девушка замерла на секунду, резко вскочила и стала собирать вещи с пола.  
\- А-а-а! Только посмотри на часы. Так поздно! А мне ещё до дома добираться два часа.

 **Дом Харуно.**

\- Сакура Харуно, ты с ума сошла? Посмотри сколько времени! – завопила мать, как только увидела дочь.  
Девушка стояла на кухне, внимательно разглядывая пол. Находясь перед разгневанными родителями, она чувствовала себя не очень комфортно. Под тяжёлым взглядом отца зеленоглазая вжала голову в плечи и перебирала пальчиками ремешок сумки. Даже спокойная атмосфера кухни, выполненной в светлых тонах и с огромным количеством еды на столе, не поднимала провинившейся дочери настроения.  
\- Извини, мама. Я виновата, не смотрела на часы.  
\- Мам, да ладно тебе, - заступился за свою сестру Хирото, - Сакуре четырнадцать лет. Она уже не ребенок.  
\- Реально, мам! - воскликнул Шин. - Сакура пошла на вечеринку впервые, вот и увлеклась. Прости ее на этот раз, Когда я пришел в пять часов утра, ты никак не отреагировала.  
Джун, хихикнув, сказал: - Это потому, что мама ничего не заметила.  
\- Джун! Что вы тут собрались? - кричала Харуно Сумико, - Ночь всё-таки!  
\- Уже утро, мама, - сказал Сора.  
\- Мы пошли обратно кино смотреть!  
\- Я с тобой!  
\- Попкорн иди делай!  
\- Бесполезно... - прошептала Сумико, когда братья скрылись за одной из многих дверей. - Хорошо. На этот раз прощаю. Иди, Сакура, и так голова болит. Но в следующий раз предупреждай меня заранее, я же волновалась.  
\- Хорошо, мама! - крикнула Сакура, направляясь в свою комнату.

 **17:20. Дом Харуно.**

Сакура сидела в гостиной. Мистера и миссис Харуно дома не было, остались только они с Сорой и Джуном. Шин на дополнительных занятиях, а Хирото на курсах рисования.  
Раздался телефонный звонок.  
\- Сакура, возьми трубку, - крикнул Сора.  
\- Ладно, - проговорила она, лениво зевнув, - Алло... Шизука? Привет... Нормально... Только что вернулась?... Так поздно! Да, хорошо было... Сегодня? Нет, не могу, английский делать надо... Да, пока.  
\- Ну и зачем же врать? Ты сто процентов уже сделала английский, - спросил Джун, входя в гостиную.  
\- Просто так, - ответила девушка. - Хочу сегодня посидеть дома.  
\- Понятно, - задумчиво произнёс брат и присел рядом с Сакурой на большой кожаный диван, - Как было на вечеринке? Повеселилась?  
\- Да, - коротко ответила она.  
\- Ну, расскажи. Интересно же! - воскликнул Сора.  
\- Нечего говорить! Вечеринка как вечеринка, - проворчала девушка, - Ничего особенного.  
\- Подозрительно. До подозрительного подозрительно! Ты явно не договариваешь, сестренка. Ведь что-то случилось, верно?  
\- Нет. С чего вы взяли? - запинаясь, спросила розоволосая. Врать она совсем не умела.  
Волнение потихоньку накатывало, воспоминания о прошлой ночи, вернее, лишь обрывки, плавно всплывали в памяти, заставляя вздрагивать.  
\- Мы ждем всех подробностей! - воскликнули оба брата.  
\- Нет уж! – нервно произнесла розоволосая, - Я ничего не помню!  
Молчание.  
\- Не помнишь? - спросил Сора, чтобы уточнить.  
\- Ты пила на вечеринке! - ахнул Джун и наигранно всплеснул руками.  
\- Нет, не правда! - возражала девушка.  
Она понимала, что рано или поздно, все всё узнают. Сакуре хотелось, чтобы это «рано или поздно» вообще не наступало.  
\- Колись, сестренка! - повышая голос, сказал Сора.  
\- Не буду я колотья! И я не пила. Только чуть-чуть, - проворчала девушка.  
\- Ага! - воскликнул брат.  
\- Джун, заткнись, – грозно посмотрел на парня Сора. - Сакура, что случилось? Ты можешь нам доверять. Ты знаешь, что твой секрет – наш секрет.  
Сакура глубоко вздохнула, понимая, что два братца не отвяжутся, пока не узнают правды (или это ей хотелось выговориться), начала свой рассказ. Поскольку половину из того, что она делала, не помнила, рассказ звучал довольно нелепо.  
\- ... Вот так. Я честно не виновата. Сама не понимала, что делала. Мне очень, очень жаль.  
Мальчики, выпучив глаза, уставились на сестру.  
\- Ну ты даёшь, - тихо, в унисон, проговорили оба слушателя, - И нам ведь рассказала лишь после стольких уговоров.  
Сакура раскрыла рот от удивления. Она не ожидала такой реакции. Рассчитывала минимум на: «Да ты с ума сошла!» Но всё прошло довольно гладко. Девушка решила уточнить:  
\- Вы головой тронулись? Я переспала с парнем, сама того не осознавая.  
\- Ну и что? Переспала, так переспала. Совесть многого захотела, - пошутил Джун.  
 _\- Почему это сразу я?_  
«Ха-ха-ха! Так это ты, оказывается, виновата!»  
 _\- Чего смешного?_  
«Ничего».  
 _\- Хватит всё взваливать на мои хрупкие плечи. Ушла я._  
\- А что маме сказать? - спросила Сакура.  
\- Ничего! - ответил брат, - Ей не обязательно знать подробности вечеринки.  
Сакура кивнула головой и отправилась в комнату. Ей сейчас необходим отдых.  
Кое-как дойдя до кровати, устроившись по удобнее, взяла пульт с тумбочки.  
Включила телевизор и решила посмотреть «Новости» на первом же попавшемся канале, девушка решила послушать, что в мире делается:  
 _«По сообщению министра здравоохранения Японии, студент, который прибыл в аэропорт Нарита из США, был болен гриппом, точно так же, как учитель и два других студента, прилетевших тем же рейсом. Это уже четвёртый случай заболевания на территории Японии.  
Сразу же после обнаружения первого случая заболевания, за всеми пассажирами рейса компании «Northwest-Airlines» был установлено наблюдение. После десятидневного карантина все пассажиры признаны здоровыми, кроме заболевшего студента. Парень учился вместе с другими заболевшими в Осаке, было заявлено, что он не инфицирован. Однако проба, проведенная Национальным Институтом Инфекционных Заболеваний Японии, выявила, что молодой человек инфицирован вирусом H1N1 A-типа. Сейчас студент находится в госпитале в префектуре Чиба вместе с другими заболевшими. По сообщению врачей его состояние стабильное. Оставшиеся шесть студентов, находившихся в туристической группе, не инфицированы. Как сообщили из комитета образования префектуры Осаки, студенты вернулись в аэропорт Нарита из Детройта после студенческой поездки..."  
_  
 **Пару месяцев спустя – 15 июня 2009 года.**

Раздался сильный стук в дверь, способный разбудить даже медведя, залегшего в спячку пару недель назад.  
\- Шин, выходи! Мне тоже надо в туалет, - слабым голосом произнесла Сакура, стуча кулаком по деревянной поверхности.  
Девушка не просто так там стояла. Ее тошнило. Опять! Голова ужасно кружилась. Хотя, она была не единственной с такой проблемой. Шин тоже чувствовал себя неважно.  
\- Да открывай ты уже, несносный мальчишка! Мне тоже нужно! Быстрее, а то опоздаем на прием, - продолжала девушка хныкать.  
Именно на прием. Несколько дней назад, заметив плохое самочувствие своих детей, миссис Харуно отправила всех на обследование к врачу. Проверить, не заразились ли они свиным гриппом, о котором говорили все это время в новостях.  
Дверь открылась, и из-за нее показался худой и зеленоватый Шин.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Сакура, быстро заходя в туалетную комнату.


	2. Chapter 2

**Пару часиков спустя.**

\- Простите, Гендзори-сан, - обратился Сора к врачу. Мужчине приличных лет, седоватому с очками, - Каковы результаты?  
\- Хм... - проворчал он в ответ. - Интересно, интересно... Харуно Сора, Харуно Хирото и Харуно Джун...  
Мальчики уставились на него.  
\- ...полностью здоровы, - объявил он им.  
\- Ура! - воскликнули Хиро и Джун вместе. Впрочем, ничего нового.  
\- Спасибо, доктор, - поблагодарил вежливо Сора, должен же он держать достоинство и показать, кто тут самый старший и ответственный.  
Гендзори повернулся к оставшимся двум подросткам. Собрался с мыслями. Вроде, готов... Но стоило ему посмотреть на мальчика и на девочку, как уверенность пропала, испарилась, как утренний туман. Гендзори неуверенно начал.  
\- Что ж, Харуно Шин... Ничего страшного, обычное пищевое отравление. Попейте свежего кефирчика и всё пройдёт.  
\- Хорошо, - вяло ответил Шин. Только не кефир! Он вообще не любил любые молочные продукты и всю еду белого цвета. Особенно кокосы, бе-е-е-е!  
Врач посмотрел на девушку. В горле встал комок. Вдох-выдох... Слегка нахмурившись, он спросил.  
\- Сколько вам лет, девочка?  
\- Четырнадцать, - ответила она, настороженно глядя на Гендзори из-под розовой челки. Что же случилось?  
\- Понятно. Я вас направлю в другой кабинет. Боюсь, у вас другого рода «болезнь»! - воскликнул Гендзори, непроизвольно хватаясь за карман халата, пришитый напротив сердца.  
\- Хорошо - не поняла Сакура, но взяла записку с написанным на ним номером кабинета.

Попрощавшись с врачом, ребята вышли в коридор.

\- И куда нам идти? – спросил Сора, глядя внимательным взглядом на Сакуру.

\- Я сама пойду, вы, наверное, устали, - слабо улыбнулась девушка, ей не хотелось тащить с собой братьев на следующий осмотр.

\- Никуда ты одна не пойдешь! – строго проговорил старший брат, умеет, когда надо. Но Сакуре именно сейчас этого надо было меньше всего. Она умоляюще посмотрела на позеленевшего Шина. Тот был не дурак (кроме учебы), так что оттащил брата в туалет, где сначала выблевал все свои внутренности, а потом заговаривал зубы Соре.

Сакура полчаса спустя сидела перед гинекологом, которая в крации рассказывала о ее состоянии.

Беременна.

Десять недель.

«Уже не эмбрион, а плод».

Последнее предложение она вспомнила из книг, которые читала на досуге. Ведь именно врачом-акушером Сакура когда-то хотела стать. Точнее, у нее начинали формироваться такие мысли еще при поступлении в среднюю школу. Потому она усердно занималась и разграбляла библиотеки в поисках важных медицинских книг.

В частности, у Сакуры бабушка была в свое время врачом. Правда, в другом профиле. Маммолог! Сколько раз Мебуки-сан жаловалась, что бабушка слишком часто проверяла грудь дочери. Каждый месяц! И какое счастье было у нее, когда родились одни мальчики, которым проверять бабушке было нечего. До Сакуры еще не добрались, грудь еле выделялась на грудной клетке. Но в последний месяц были кое-какие заметные улучшения. Сакура аж возгордилась своим новым бюстом полного первого размера!

И как теперь оказалось, все это из-за беременности.

Харуно просто не могла поверить в это. Это было страшно. Она забыла обо всем на свете, о всех внешних проблемах и осталась лишь с одним словом «беременность» и вопросом «что делать, блин?». Ее уши слушали врача, мозг впитывал информацию, а глаза стыдливо смотрели в пол.

Господи, она опозорила свою семью! Что люди скажут? Ее вышлют куда подальше, лишь бы скрыть с глаз людей. Японское общество это тебе не игрушка. Испорченная репутация это конец для всего. Для маминой карьеры и для папиной. Братья будут ходить с солнцезащитными очками, чтобы прятаться от осуждающих глаз. Все будут кричать: «Ваша дочь – распутница!» Придется уехать в Сибирь, где никто тебя не знает. Жить с медведями. Стать вторым маугли.

 _\- Ну и занесло тебя,_ \- офигевала внутренняя Сакура.

А Сакуру реально уносило все дальше и дальше. Бред все разрастался, если бы не серьезные слова гинеколога. Странно, но в ее голове не было и капли упрека. Она разговаривала спокойно, но уверенно. Как врач с пациентов.

В принципе, так оно и было.

\- Для начала, обсуди все с родителями, потом чётко реши, чего хочешь ты. Когда решишься, приходи вновь на прием.

Сакура кивнула.

\- Хорошее в твоей ситуации, что самый опасный период при беременности прошел. У подростков процент выкидышей очень велик, более шестидясети процентов. Через неделю можно будет узнать пол ребенка. Лучше провести УЗИ. Но это потом.

\- Ясно, - как болванчик закивала Харуно. Мысли ее витали где-то не там и не тут. Она уже представляла свою жизнь на следующие десять лет вперед. Она, где-то далеко от Японии, все от нее отказались. И… и это такой бред, что Сакура сама посмеялась над своей фантазией.

Вообще, она девочка серьезная. Всегда четко знала, чего хочет и как этого добиться. Считала себя умнее многих. И что далеко пойдет.

А оказалось, что она дура настоящая. Попала в такую ситуацию, в которую вообще никак не должна была попадать. Разве что через много-много-много (в n-ой степени) лет, в очень далеком будущем. А не сейчас!

Она же еще ребенок. Харуно сама это понимала. Куда этот оплодотворитель вообще смотрел?! Он не знает способы контрацепции? Если он такой «щедрый», то, наверное, уже многих девушек обрадовал.

Кобель.

Как же хотелось поймать этого наглеца и избить до полусмерти. Пусть сам беременеет! Он вытряхнул свое семя у нее внутри и расхаживает теперь непонятно где, а ей, Сакуре, приходиться сталкиваться с ужасом всех подростков. Просто невероятно.

Она долго мысленно проклинала и избивала отца своего будущего ребенка. Поймает – убьет! Небось, урод какой-то. Увидел обалдевшую от выпивки красивую девушку (себя не похвалишь), расстилающуюся на полу в полуобморочном состоянии. В готовой призывной позе. Наверное, у женщин это заложено в крови, знать всегда и что надо показывать сильному полу. Сакура мало что помнила из того вечера. Ощущения были размазанными. Хотелось верить, что она что-нибудь вспомнит. И заодно хоть какие-то признаки ублюдка, изнасиловавшую ее.

Да. Это стопроцентное изнасилование. Секс и оплодотворение без разрешения одной из сторон. Пострадавшей стороной оказалась Сакура. Во многих случаях. Дважды физически, – лишение девственности и беременность – а также моральное. Волнение в последнее время, и в особенности сейчас.

Надо будит у Хаоро Шиничи-куна спросить про всех странных личностей с вечеринки. Все ведь строго по пригласительным билетам там присутствовали? Если нет, то очень плохо. А если «да», то не лучше. Народу там было полно, что глаза разбегались. Самое настоящее вавилонское столпотворение. Каким-то чудом в доме оказалось больше алкоголя, чем сока и других сладких напитков. Курево. Наркоту Сакура тогда не заметила, то теперь не сомневалась, что она там присутствовала. Ох, не вспоминать бы никогда. Ни вечеринку, ни парня.

А ведь Сакура-иннер говорила, что видела черную шевелюру. Аха-ха-ха! Да вся Япония населена брюнетами, да шатенами. Это бесполезно.

Сакура устало вздохнула. Она не заметила, как спустилась на первый этаж, там ее поджидали братья. Сора хмурился, а Шин на него опирался. Он был уже не зеленый, а бледный.

\- Мы вызвали такси, так как Шин точно до дома не дойдет, - сказал старший. – Что случилось? Ты выглядишь не лучше него, - он тыкнул в голову брата.

\- Это долгая и глупая история с кошмарным концом, - отозвалась девушка, вяло улыбнувшись. – Поехали домой.

Дома были все. Сакура поспешила в свою комнату. Лишь ответила на пару маминых вопросов, но та особо не вникала в состоянии дочери, так как у нее был очередной важный телефонный звонок.

Зато Сора серьезно вознамерился узнать, что же произошло с младшей сестрой. Он просто обязан узнать!

 **Комната Сакуры.**

 _ **15 июня 2009, пн**_ _  
«Я в растерянности._

 _Сегодня я узнала то, что знать мне не хотелось бы. Это известие как цунами, как тайфун, самое ужасное стихийное бедствие._

 _Я беременна._

 _Во мне рождается новая жизнь._

 _Врач сказал, что я примерно на десятой неделе (если судить по моей последней менструации). Посоветовала пройти УЗИ и разузнать все подробнее. Но я сейчас настолько опустошена и морально раздавлена, что ни о какой диагностике не могу думать. Даже если от этого зависит жизни внутри меня._

 _Я эти месяцы не ощущала в себе сильных изменений, чтобы как-то распознать беременность. Были пара обмороков, но это от перенапряжения (как я думала). Я даже исчезновений месячных не заметила, была слишком сильно увлечена изучением новой школьной программы. Бюстгальтер поменяла, так как грудь чуть увеличилась, я очень этим гордилась. Теперь от этой гордости ничего не осталось._

 _Я устала. Боюсь. Мне страшно._

 _Мамочки, помогите мне!»  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**16 июня 2009, вт**_

 _«Кажется, с утра многие заметили мой вялый вид. Я не могла уснуть всю ночь. Под утро кое-как все же уснула, но быстро и резко проснулась, словно от кошмара. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы вчерашний день тоже оказался кошмаром. Хм, прочем, так оно и было._

 _Глупый кошмар._

 _В школе впервые не слушала учителя, думала о чем-то непонятном. Я не помню. Не обедала, аппетита не было. Когда кончился последний звонок, пошла домой. Даже в читательский клуб не зашла._

 _Дома никого не было. Тихо. Как хорошо._

 _Вечером пришлось идти на подготовительные курсы по сдаче экзаменов. Ничего не поделать, самой захотелось._

 _Пришла домой, помаялась некоторыми делами и легла спать. Ни с кем я в этот день больше не разговаривала»._

 _ **18 июня 2009, чт**_

 _«Не могу больше ходить вялым одуванчиком. Позвоню и запишусь на УЗИ. Хочу все узнать, а потом уже решить, что делать. Бездействие меня лишь убивает. Да и братья, особенно Сора, странно на меня смотрит. Чувствую, что он чего-то заподозрил»._

 _ **19 июня 2009, пт.**_

 _«Записалась на прием. В субботу после школы. Осталось только дотерпеть сегодняшний день и завтрашние уроки._

 _Странное происходит. Рука сама собой трогает живот. Ощупывает. Чувства при этом очень неоднозначные. Страх, непонимание и сомнение. Может, ошибка?»_

 _ **20 июня 2009, сб.**_

 _«Была на приеме. Диагноз не утешительный. Стопроцентная беременность._

 _Через два дня будет ровно одиннадцать недель. Спросили, не желаю ли я узнать примерную дату радов. Я отказалась. Я с оплодотворением не успокоилась, а мне уже дату родов хотят сказать. Я ребенок, черт подери. Какие роды в четырнадцать лет?_

 _Если не хочу рожать или не могу по каким-то своим причинам, то можно сделать аборт._

 _О, Великий Будда, как можно решиться на умышленное убийство? Именно «умышленное убийство». Даже мне, ребенку, не по себе от этих слов. Иногда жалею, что так много читаю, что самой тошно становится. Иногда хочется знать немного меньше. И совесть тоже поменьше иметь._

 _Я ушла из кабинета, не дав точного ответа: рожать или нет. Ребенок во мне кричит: «нет, ты что?», а гуманист (и совесть): «давай, мы справимся!». Мне сложно. В глубине души я уже сделала выбор, но внешние фанторы мешают утвердить свой выбор._

 _Моя семья. Как она отнесется к моему положению? Ка-чан утроит истерику, а то-сан упадет в обморок. О братьях мне сложно судить. Но мальчики всегда считают беременность чем-то страшным и глупым._

 _Перед сном неустанно молюсь, чтобы высшие силы помогли мне в столь трудной ситуации»._

 _ **21 июня 2009, вс.**_

 _«Сегодня день отца._

 _Именно в этот день я нанесла ужасный урон моему дорогому папе. И вообще всем мужчинам нашей семьи._

 _Все началось с того, что меня прижал к стенке Сора. Как самый старший он прочитал мне мораль и поделился своими мыслями насчет меня. Мысли неутешительные. Мою вялость и скрытость в последние дни все браться (поголовно) посчитали за ужасно смертельную болезнь. Но не хочу расстраивать родных, потому молчу в тряпочку._

 _«Страдаю одна», - так выразился брат._

 _Я не знала, что мне делать, плакать или смеяться. Потому притворилась дурочкой и заверила брата, что он очень сильно ошибается. Что болезнь, может, и смертельная, но е для жизни, а моей нервной системы. Но Сора у нас в семье самый проницательный, потому быстро вывел меня на чистую воду._

 _И тогда я созналась. Слова легко слетели с моих губ. Но осознать их брату было сложнее. Долго молчал, таращился на меня как на умалишённую. Убедился, что я не соврала (переспрашивал по десять раз), и как самый сдержанный из нашей семьи, удивил меня тем, что хорошенько высказался. Не в мою сторону. Просто так высказался. От слишком сильных эмоций._

 _Что уж обо мне говорить._

 _Позже узнали все братья. Сора натура импульсивная, не мог держать такую информацию от своего «братства». А «братство» отреагировало по-разному._

 _Вечно всех критикующий Хирото решил промолчать._

 _Сострадательный Джун с нервной психикой схватился за Сору, чтобы не упасть._

 _А бесстрастный и уравновешенный Шин впервые потерял над собой контроль._

 _Что уж говорить об отзывчивом папе, который к тому моменту бесшумно прокрадывался в комнату, чтобы удивить своих домочадцев? Еще вопрос кто кого удивил._

 _Так что, получилось, что отпаивали всех валерьянкой, ради спасения нервных клеток. А они, как известно, не восстанавливаются._

 _Перед семейным ужином все морально готовились. В неведении осталась только мама. Я спокойная как удав, остальные тоже. Ка-сама, была как всегда очень серьезная, она и дома бизнес-вумен. Прирожденный лидер, который всегда смотрит трезво на вещи, но, к сожалению, замкнутая и очень легко разочаровывается. Именно разочарования я и боялась._

 _Всю свою недолгую жизнь, с тех пор как только я научилась ходить, я всегда стремилась показать маме свою серьезность. Что я многое могу, что за мной не нужно присматривать. Я самостоятельная. Мама сразу же после моего рождения кинулась покорять вершины компьютерной и цифровой периферии. Можно было сказать, что я помешала ей начать это делать намного раньше. Пока я была у нее в животе и беззаботно ждала своего выхода в новый мир, мама проходила всевозможные курсы, составляла резюме и даже ходила на собеседования._

 _До девятого месяца она практически не отдыхала, больше работала над собой. Потом родилась я, несколько месяцев со мной мама посидела, потом пошла делать карьеру (со слов отца)._

 _И у нее получилось. Она настоящий трудоголик. Ей нравится ее работа, нравится много зарабатывать и нравиться удобно жить. Ей с самого начала хотелось, чтобы мы с братьями ни в чем не нуждались. Но иногда все же, не хватало именно мамы._

 _Да и папы не чаще было дома. Шеф-повар в элитном ресторане, у него тоже многочасовая работа. Так что мы с братьями росли сами по себе. Можно сказать, что нас воспитывал Сора. У него были некоторые жесткие мамины черты, но и папина мягкость и уступчивость, а еще проницательность._

 _Так вот, собрались все за столом. Папа с Джуном наколдовали чудесный ужин, у меня аж слюнки потекли. Мама поздравила папу, даже презент подарила. Мы все догадывались что могло быть в строгом пакетике без всяких излишеств – практичный подарок, который будет использоваться, а не пылиться на одной из полок книжного шкафа._

 _За столом были практически все совершеннолетние, кроме троих человек (я в том числе), но это не помешало папе разрешить и нам слегка нарушить закон. (Хотя мы каждый Новый Год его нарушаем). Разливал ото-сама. Как самому старшему сначала себе налил, потом маме, и дальше по старшинству. Хотел и к моего бокалу потянуться, но не дотянул. И тогда я поняла, что бросаю пить, даже толком не начавши._ _И по взгляду отца – навсегда_ _._

 _Сначала никто и не понял, что за столом слишком тихо, пока мама не заметила. А мы начали олухов из себя изображать. В итоге мама очень подозрительно всех нас осмотрела, явно что-то заподозрила неладное, но, видимо, решила не вникать. Устала скорее всего._

 _Я же просто лопала все без остановки. Хотелось всего и побольше. Кажется, всех поразил мой аппетит, ведь обычно я стараюсь есть не много, чтобы не потолстеть._

 _Но в сегодняшний вечер это было странно. Впервые у меня была такая сильная тяга в еде. Наверное, это из-за нервов»._

 _ **28 июня 2009, вс**_

 _«Меня поймали с поличным._ __

 _Мама, конечно же. Женщина, которая была беременна пять раз вряд ли может не узнать в свое дочери тоже беременную. Это была немая сцена. Неловкая ситуация. Очень неловкая ситуация. Больше всего я боялась порицания от матери. Ее разочарования. И получила все в огромном комплекте._

 _Мне так стыдно не было никогда в жизни._

 _Меня выдали мои же необычные пристрастия, которые только начинают пробуждаться._

 _Всю неделю я жрала – не кушала, а именно жрала – как танк! Только благодаря чуду я не превратилась в корову, которая еле зад от земли поднимает. Особенно потянуло на вредную пищу, к которой я никогда не имела симпатии. Автоматы с чипсами, сухариками и вредной сладкой водой были мною атакованы с понедельника же. Я уже дважды была в Макдональдсе и с удовольствием съедала по два, а то и три огромных сандвича. И после них еще вмещалась картошка фри и карамельное мороженное. Раньше я не любила слишком сладкие десерты, а на этот раз я все скушала с огромным удовольствием._

 _Вот за таким удовольствием меня мама и подловила. В два часа ночи. Я стояла и просто пожирала сосиски у открытого холодильника. Потом я поняла, что что-то не так, потому что стало слишком светло. Ока-сама включила свет._

 _И тогда произошла немая сцена. Несколько секунд непонимания, потом осознания, и можно больше ничего не говорить._

 _\- Видимо, я стану бабушкой намного раньше, чем рассчитывала, - сдержанный тон, потом легкий выдох. Боялась, не меньше меня._

 _А я почему-то расплакалась. Никогда не была сентиментальной или слишком эмоциональной, ну тут меня просто прорвало как плотину. Наверное, из моих глаз потек настоящий Ниагарский водопад. Я почувствовала такое облегчение, словами не передать. Я боялась больше всего реакции мамы. И просто не могла поверить, что все окажется намного легче, чем я себе представляла._

 _В первые за долгое время мама меня обняла, погладила по голове и прижалась тёплыми губами ко лбу. Все было хорошо. И я это поняла»._

 _ ****_ _ **29 июня 2009, пн**_

 _«Сегодня День рождения Джуна!_

 _Мы хотели сделать ему сюрприз и заказать столик в ресторане, в котором папа работает. Но передумали, так как заявившись после школьных лекций домой, застали именинника за плитой. И тогда стало ясно, что ни о каком ресторане и речи нет. А мы на время и забыли, что Джун любит семейные праздники. Обожает домашнюю кухню, а к фастфуду относится крайне отрицательно, как и Хирото. Тот вообще за здоровый образ жизни._

 _ **2 июля 2009, чт**_

 _«Скоро промежуточные экзамены и летние каникулы._

 _В эти выходные я снова записалась в поликлинику. Надо сходить к гинекологу, она должна выдать список обязательных анализов. Возможно, понадобится записаться на ведение беременности»._

 _ **3 июля 2009, пт**_

 _«Не могу усидеть за школьной партой. Хочется на улицу, хоть там и печет солнце. Хочется на свежий воздух, в лес, на море, куда угодно, но только не в городе._

 _Я по-прежнему ем часто, на каждой перемене что-нибудь да съедаю. Воду пью тоннами. Чувствую себя очень довольной и радостной. И оптимизма откуда ни возьмись»._

 _ **5 июля 2009, вс**_

 _«Вау. Надо было видеть мое лицо, когда я прочитала список, выданный врачом-гинекологом. Мне предстояло посетить терапевта, окулиста, отоларинголога, стоматолога, а также сделать электрокардиограмму (ЭКГ). А также сдать анализ_ _крови на СПИД, сифилис, гепатит, группу крови и резус-фактор, общий и биохимический анализ крови, анализ крови на сахар, общий анализ мочи и мазок из влагалища._

 _Кроме того, я, как беременная, должна посещать гинеколога раз в месяц._ _К каждому посещению врача необходимо сдавать общий анализ мочи, по результатам которого гинеколог будет оценивать работу почек._ _Во время каждого визита будет проводится взвешивание, измерение артериального давления на обеих руках, измерение высоты дна матки, прослушивание сердцебиения плода._

 _В общем, поставка на учет._

 _За этот день я так устала, словами не передать. Дома просто с боготворением смотрела на приготовленную Джуном еду. Утренние муки были забыты, но на следующей неделе мне предстоит досдать некоторые анализы. Ох, как же неловко было при сдаче сегодняшних!»_

 _ **7 июля 2009, вт**_

 _«Сегодня Танабата – фестиваль звезд._

 _Мы с братьями отправились в город в гущу всеобщего веселья. Лишь я и Джун решили надеть юката. Остальные посчитали это слишком неудобным, потому оделись как обычно._

 _Сегодняшний день был просто фантастическим! Каждый год новые парада, все более пышные и яркие. Улицы красиво украшены всевозможными фонариками, больше похожие на радужных медуз. Кустистые бамбуки пестрели от танзаку – многоцветных бумажек с пожеланиями. Мы привязали и свои (от мамы и папы тоже). А вечером пускали фейерверки. Это было невероятно, волшебно, сказочно!_

 _Площадь Арасияма ломилась от народа, но это не помешало отдохнуть и заодно повеселиться. Конечно, Хирото не особо был рад, он не любитель шумных мест и толкучки. Но ради нас потерпел. Ходил за мной хвостиком и следил, чтобы я не переела жареных кальмаров, однго и сладких яблок. По-настоящему невозможно было оторваться от тайяки с шоколадом. В итоге меня домой доносили»._

 **13 июля 2009, пн**

 _«Я чувствую себя прекрасно. На удивление, приподнятое настроение. В последнее время меня ничего не беспокоит, разве что постоянное чувство голода. Постоянно что-то жую, пью, и вообще, мой рот не перестает работать._

 _Сегодня моему чуть приподнятому животику исполнилось ровно четырнадцать недель. Прочитала где-то в книге, что карапузик уже начинает двигать бровками, здорово, правда? Я до сих пор не могу поверить в то, что происходит со мной. Лишь несколько месяцев назад я была обычной школьницей, строящая огромные планы на будущее. А тут откуда ни возьмись… киндер-сюрприз!_

 _По вечерам все больше разглядываю себя в профиль. А потом и в голову пришло воспользоваться фотоаппаратам. Не зря же его мне дарили? С этой недели начинается фотосессия животиков!»_

 _ **21 июля 2009, вт**_ _  
«Сегодня первый день летних каникул. Сложные экзамены остались позади, я их сдала лучше всех (по-другому и быть не могло)._

 _Решили съездить на море в кое-то веки. Так хочется подальше от города. В пригород или вообще в деревню. На воздух свежий хочу, без выхлопных газов. И еще, где тихо»._

 _ **28 июля 2009, вт**_

 _«Мы здорово отдохнули. Правда, это было всего четыре дня, но они были самые запоминающиеся. Ока-сама и ото-сама тоже старались расслабиться. У папы это получалось лучше, а вот с мамой были проблемы. Дело в том, что она совсем не умеет отдыхать. Пришлось отобрать у нее мобильный телефон, а то от его трели у всех уши в трубочку сворачивались._

 _И тут мой аппетит разыгрался не на шутку. Казалось бы, куда уж хуже? Но я была просто какой-то машиной по переработке пищи. Я уже сама засомневалась – действительно ли у меня желудок, а не черная дыра? Впрочем, опустошала родительский кошелек не только я. Шин на одном из рынков набрал себе столько фруктов, что потом еле уносил. Но у нас в семье четыре молодых мужчин, так что дотащили до номеров все. Правда, работники отеля очень странно на нас косились._

 _Зато Шин весь вечер поедал яблоки, персики с нектаринами, мушмулу и клубнику. От клубники и свежей дыни меня впервые стошнило. Некоторое время провела у умывальника, а потом как ни в чем не бывало вновь присоединилась к вечерней трапезе. Собрались мы тогда на большом балконе с видом на пляж. Красотища была необыкновенная. От дыни благополучно избавились, и от клубники тоже, век бы ее не видеть. Хотя раньше я с удовольствием ее лопала. На свой день рождения, например. Джун здоровский тогда торт приготовил!_

 _На круглом столике лежали тарелки с черешней и вишней, а также спелыми абрикосами, зеленым крыжовником и ежевикой. И дольки красного-красного арбуза, а какой аромат от него был! Хороший был вечер. Рассказывали анекдоты, играли в карты. Мама с папой уединились на диванчике, а мы с братьями еще валяли дурака. Притом я объедалась вишней и кислым крыжовником. О, не знаю почему такая тяга к кислым продуктам, о сладком и думать не могу как уже выворачивает на изнанку! Я с грустью смотрела на бархатные абрикосы и сочные персики с нектаринами, даже скушала по чуть-чуть от всего, но никакой эйфории или особых вкусовых взрывов. Жалко, я эти фрукты всегда любила._

 _А арбуз, не смотря на свою сочность и сладость пошел на улет!_

 _В общем, это был вечер перед отъездом. Потом снова город, дела. У родителей работа, у Соры практика, Хирото, скорее всего, будет работать (чтобы доказать свою независимость), а у всех остальных летние каникулы»._

 _ **5 августа 2009, ср.**_

 _«Нас навестила сегодня бабушка Наоко, по материнской линии._

 _Наверное, сейчас она уже спит в моей кровати, я же позже лягу на футон. Весь день не могла и слова в дневник вставить. Мы целый день кружили вокруг бабушки, давно ее не видели, да и она нас. Что поделать, живем далеко друг от друга. Она как всегда принесла конфет, наверное, думает, что нам до сих пор по пять лет. И удивилась сильно, не узнав внуков, подросших чуть ли не до потолка._

 _Бабушка не просто так приехала, а проверить как мы живем, не болеем ли? И просто соскучилась. Она же одна живет в каком-то уезде, где много лесов и чистого воздуха. Дом небольшой, где принимает клиентов для консультации. Бабушка Наоко когда-то была маммологом – врачом, который диагностирует и лечит различные заболевания молочных желез. В свое время страда моя мама, ведь бабушка проверяет ее грудь и по сей день!_

 _Все было бы просто шикарно, если бы не недомогания. Сегодня весь день мучилась от боли в пояснице и внизу живота. Не то чтобы прямо в обморок падаешь, просто тянет неприятно. Я то и делала, что охала и ахала, больше сидела. Правда, хотелось лечь, но было бы неприлично с моей стороны._

 _Вот, что-то написала._

 _Я пошла спать»._

 _ **7 августа 2009, пт**_

 _«Отправить меня к бабушке в Акасако решила мама. К моему удивлению, никто не возразил, даже я. Мои мечты о лесах и чистом воздухе, видимо, надоели всем. Ведь мечтала я вслух._

 _Вот и получила._

 _Завтра уезжаем с утра. В самый последний момент решили поехать Джун с Шином. Объяснили это тем, что устали от города, да и одноклассники все заняты летней подработкой. Так что наш дом лишился повара и обжоры. Двух обжор. Но ведь повар с нами!_

 _Пол дня собирались, брали с собой только самое нужное._

 _За этот день бабушка отметила, что у меня отменный аппетит. Причем выбирала я только самые кислые продукты, даже помидоры и те кислые, хотя летом их сезон, большинство сладкие. Шин же подметил, что я хожу как-то странно, будто у меня между ног шарик. Я готова была его убить в тот момент! Шарик между ног! Я ему это припомню._

 _При бабушке стараюсь ходить в более просторных футболках. Не то, чтобы я сильно поправилась или округлилась – живот не сильно заметен – но она же врач, может все подметить. Пока что я хорошо шифровалась, да и родные ничего не сообщали, так что могу пока жить спокойно. Если раньше я боялась за мамино разочарование, то теперь беспокоюсь о бабушкином давлении»._


End file.
